FFXIV OC Fanfiction 21: A Night Out
by blacklegheat
Summary: The company takes a day off and spends a night out to relax and unwind a little before their upcoming assignment.


"Come on, get off..." Alex growled softly to himself as he scrubbed away at a dirty frying pan which had only recently been used. "Specs really needs to hire a chore boy or something." He muttered before his attention was drawn to the opening of the kitchen door as Moira returned.

"What are you doing cleaning all these dishes by yourself? here let me help you." She insisted with a smile while grabbing one of the many stacked up dirty plates and a cleaning cloth.

"Thanks I appreciate it." Alex returned the smile and continued scrubbing away.

"Everyone seemed to love the dish you made for lunch today, I thought it was delicious! You've been a chef for most of your life, correct?" Moira asked.

"Yeah, no matter what I do or where I go I always end up cookin' for everyone." Alex chuckled. "Thanks for the compliment though. To be honest I doubt my cooking is as good as yours though, everything you make is always incredible, guess it must be that motherly touch huh?"

"Hm hm, maybe. I just love cooking for everyone and seeing them satisfied with my meal, it really puts a smile on my face." Moira explained sincerely.

"Heh, always so sweet..." Alex muttered quietly.

"Apologies, what was that?" Moira asked.

"Oh um I was just gonna ask uhh... Did you maybe wanna... Ummm..." Alex rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he tried to find the words to say but to no avail. A strange feeling stirred within and the thoughts were rushing through his mind but he couldn't find the words to express them. "Oh! The boss has given everyone a day off tomorrow and organised a big night at the Gold Saucer to help everyone cool off and relax before our big assignment coming up soon. I thought maybe you'd wanna come along?" Alex asked. Moira gave a slight chuckle to herself and smiled at Alex once more.

"Sure, I'd love to." She replied.

The next day a beautiful melody could be heard gently coming from a large tree outside the company building, the nice spring breeze gently shook the leaves above as Juria sat in the shade below playing and practicing with her harp.

"That sounds lovely, Juria. You seem to be getting better and better at your job each day." Paris praised as she approached the Au Ra.

"Oh um thank you, Paris." She replied embarrassed.

"What was that song you played on our last assignment? As soon as you started I felt as though my magic became more potent." Paris asked.

"It's a song called Foe's Requiem, I'm not sure how but it seems to make our enemies weaker to magic." Juria answered.

"Interesting... Is there any way you could teach me that song? I'd love to be able to weaken my enemies whenever I needed, that skill seems highly valuable." She replied.

"Ummm I'm not sure, I think the only way you'd be able to learn it is if you trained to be a bard as well." The Au Ra responded.

"Hmm learning those songs could be a valuable research product, besides knowing archery could always come in handy. Juria would you please be my teacher and train me to become a bard?" Paris asked enthusiastically.

"W-what?! But I'm not even that highly skilled yet, there's no way I could train you properly! B-but I guess for you I could try..." Juria replied softly.

"Thanks Ju! I can't wait to see what kinds of things I can discover from this, and we'll get to spend more time together as well." She said happily.

"I'm kind of surprised you want this though, I mean I didn't think you were interested in the disciplines of war." Juria asked confused.

"Well originally I had no interest in it but after turning to study Dark Knights and Paladins I came to the conclusion that the more diverse my skill-set is, the more opportunities I'll have to research and discover new things." Paris explained.

"Yeah, and I've been the one toughening her up!" A voice came suddenly as a puff of smoke rose up behind Juria. She let out a loud, startled squeal as a tall Roegadyn woman stood behind her where the smoke once was laughing at her while holding her sides. "Hahaha I got ya good, lass!" Robin let out as she continued to laugh.

"T-that's not funny!" Juria yelled as she began to pout.

"Sorry missy, but I had a golden opportunity there. Anyways I heard what you were talkin' about, guess you're getting more and more help now, eh Paris?" Robin asked.

"I feel extremely lucky" She smiled.

"Hah! Hard to believe you're only half Roegadyn. You lack the strong muscles of one but at least we share the same iron will. Toughenin' you up been fun, better than sparrin' against Alex all the time. Not that he's given me much of an opportunity to lately anyway, he always seems to be busy." Robin explained.

"That's unfortunate but I'm sure he must have his reasons. On another note, I'm sure you came to us for a reason, correct?" Paris asked.

"Right, specs wants all of those interested to get ready to head out soon. The party's gonna begin!" Robin replied cheerfully.

"Oh right, I got so excited with this new arrangement that i almost forgot. Thank you for reminding us Robin." The Roegadyn replied.

"We should probably prepare right away." Juria said as she grabbed her harp and nodded to the others as they made their way back to the building.

Later that evening a large group of the company members arrived in the entrance square of the Gold Saucer. The interior shone a dazzling gold as well as a rainbow of colours along the strained glass windows that decorated most of the building. Many crowds gathered throughout the giant amusement park with chattering and good vibes filling the air.

"Woah, this place is amazing!" Asugi let out in awe.

"That's right you two've never been here have ya? Well i used to work here so follow me I'll show you the must sees." Alex offered as Asugi, Sarya and a few others followed. Gaius looked down to his side as Paris quickly grabbed his hand and held it tightly. He look to her confused for a moment before he realized.

"Oh that's right, crowds..." He said half to her, half to himself.

"There's... A lot of people here." She replied with some concern.

"It's alright, I'll always be by your side." Gaius smiled to her reassuringly.

"So what should we do first?" Leona asked the half of the group that still remained.

"Triple Triad tournaments?" Milla suggested.

"Booze!" Robin suggested loudly.

"Gaaaaaames!" Laris suggested even louder.

"On second thought I'm going with Robin's plan, I need a drink." Milla sighed to herself. She'd rather drink the night away with people that actually have maturity than do anything Laris wanted to do.

"Haha that's what I like to hear! Freckles, you're comin' with us!" Robin said excitedly.

"W-wait but there was other stuff I wanted to d-" Zaren tried to explain himself before his was interrupted as Robin grabbed him by his collar and dragged him along with them.

"And there he goes. Goodbye sweet prince, we will remember you always." Laris jokes in a solemnly manner.

"You know there's a good number of us here, how about we try the Chocobo races first?" Robyn suggested.

"Sounds like fun! Any complaints?" Leona asked. The group agreed and they headed down and outside the building. After renting Chocobos for themselves they made their way out onto the desert track set up outside the park and got into their lanes as their race was about to begin. The announcer began to count down until fireworks shot up into the sky, causing a loud and spectacular bang as the doors flew open and the Chocobos began to race down the track.

"Ahhh wait I wasn't ready!" Laris screamed as he sat upon the saddle of his mount backwards, holding on for dear life as it sped off. Paris steered her Chocobo next to Gaius' and got as safely close beside him as possible.

"Gaius if I beat you then you owe me an hour long back rub tonight!" She shouted to him with a smirk.

"Very well, I never back down from a challenge." Gaius replied stoically as he hurried his mount to speed forward. The race was heated with most of the racers continuously gaining on each other, save for Laris who was still clutching tightly onto his saddle backwards as he sobbed softly. Paris and Gaius contended for first place, neither of them giving the other an inch as they neared the end of the track. Just as they approached the finish line a Chocobo flew out between them from behind, claiming victory over both of them.

"W-what is this?!" Gaius exclaimed in surprise, losing momentary control over his Chocobo and accidentally allowing Paris to claim second place.

"Sorry sir, but I can get pretty competitive. And it looks like you lost a bet to your significant other." Malik smirked as he claimed his prize from the race attendant.

"It's okay darling I know you could have won." Paris patted her husband on the back trying to cheer him up.

"Indeed, this failure will not be repeated again." He replied as he straightened his glasses.

"T-that was really fun! I wish leo were with us tonight, I'm sure he would have enjoyed himself as well..." Juria said excitedly before her voice softened at the end.

"Aww don't worry Juria, I'm sure Leo will be back with us and having fun with you in no time." Leona smiled to reassure her as Juria gave a small, shy grin back.

Meanwhile Alex had led the other half of the group to the gambling area where all manner of games were played. Some required luck, the others required skill although it was the card games that attracted a young Au Ra's attention.

"Alright so to play these you gotta exchange Gil for MGP, it's the currency used in this place to participate in games and attractions. Asugi, Sarya this lots on me." Alex explained as he handed the pair a sack of coins each.

"We really appreciate it, thanks Alex. So, what do you recommend?" Asugi asked.

"Well there's some games that test your strength and skill, or several card games you can play. Personally I like to play Cuff-a-Cur, I'm pretty sure you'd be good at that one." Alex suggested.

"I want to play that one." Sarya said as she looked off into the distance.

"Blackjack huh? Well let's hope you're lucky I'll go over the rules." Alex began as they made their way to one of the tables. Sarya sat down in the center as the dealer greeted them. "So think you got a basic understanding of how to play?" Alex asked.

"Fairly sure I get it. Let's start." She said as the dealer grabbed the deck and went to shuffle. "Hold it!" Sarya let out loudly as the dealer looked at you confused. "Before you shuffle let me see that deck to make sure all the cards are proper." Sarya demanded.

"Uh v-very well" The dealer said confused as she placed the deck up face first and spread the cards to the side, revealing them all.

"Okay, thank you, let's continue." Sarya said, elevating her hands under her chin and closing her eyes as the dealer furrowed her brow for a moment before proceeding to shuffle the cards.

"There's no need to worry lass, this place is legit there's no tricks here." Alex tried to reassure her.

"I... Don't think that was her concern..." Asugi replied.

"19" The dealer announced.

"Hit me" Sarya replied.

"Wait, did you forget the things I told you already? Play it safe with high numbers!" Alex tried to explain to her.

"21, congratulations!" The dealer announced. Alex's concerned expression faded as his jaw dropped a little.

"I told you I've got it." Sarya replied, her eyes still closed.

"7... 14... 16... 20... Congratulations, another win!" The dealer announced once more as Sarya played.

"How in the Hells is she doing that?" Alex asked stumped.

"Saying Sarya has keen senses when she shuts off her vision would be an understatement. Not only can she hear the movement and shuffle of every card but she can also feel the most slightest change in the air as the cards are shuffled. My guess is she's completely memorized the cards and their order since the dealer revealed the deck." Asugi whispered.

"That's a pretty amazing skill to be using on something like this." Alex replied.

"Well usually she uses it in combat but I guess she's adapted to her current challenge." Asugi chuckled. "You guys should probably move on to something else, I have a feeling she'll be here a while." He explained.

"I want to stay and watch, this is simply incredible." Rose said as she stared at the woman in awe.

"Well at least I'll have someone to talk to while I wait for her." Asugi smiled. The group split off and joined up with Milla, Robin and Zaren at a large table in one of the restaurant areas. Several empty mugs were sprawled around the table's center already. They spent some time ordering meals and drinks as they talked and laughed among each other sharing stories and enjoying each others company.

"Oh look over there, what's that?!" Moira asked Alex with a fascinated smile on her face as she tapped Alex's shoulder and pointed off into the distance.

"Huh looks like they're getting ready for a show, wanna have a look?" He asked.

"I'd love to, quick let's not miss it!" She said excitedly. Alex left some Gil on the table with the group for the pair's payment and they went off towards one of the other areas where large multicolored lights shone down onto a gigantic stage. Countless other visitors where gathered around for the spectacle a live band played with dancers in exotic outfits and Sabotender costumes gave an amazing performance that left the crowd awestruck. At the end was a loud burst as from above as a rain of gold confetti slowly drifted onto the crowd.

"Thank you everyone for visiting tonight! remember the Make It Rain event lasts for only a fortnight so win big while you can! And most importantly remember to stay safe and have fun!" The announcer concluded the performance as the crowd cheered and applauded the performers.

"Wow that was amazing! Do they always have grand performances like that?" Moira asked excitedly.

"Yeah there's usually several shows every day. We should come here again maybe. You know, uh just the two of us." Alex offered with an awkward grin. Moira chuckled softly to herself before smiling at the man.

"I think I'd like that." She answered. Alex smiled back for a moment before his gaze was interrupted by a certain Roegadyn's yelling.

"Oi, scruffy! Sarya won big so we're headin' to the prize claim, let's go!" Robin shouted out to them.

"We better move along." Moira chuckled.

"Right, after you." Alex said as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He didn't seem to be able to act like his usual confident self yet why that was remained a mystery to him. As Moira began to walk back he shrugged off his thoughts and returned to the group.

"Leona come look they're so cuuuuute!" Robyn squealed as she beckoned the Elezen to come to her. In front of her stood a play pen with adoptable black Coeurl kittens in one of the sections of the prize center. "Can we get all of them, baby, pleeeaaase?" She begged.

"What? Why would you need a kitten when you have an adorable Miqo'te like me?" Laris pouted as he joined the two.

"He's right, having Laris is enough to deal with already... But they're so cute I wish we could take one home." Leona's facade dropped as she couldn't help but fall for their cuteness and pet the animals with Robyn as Laris walked off defeated.

"Oh Gaius look at this, it's a floating chair." Paris said intrigued as she guided her husband along with her, her hand still tightly gripped with his again ever since they returned from the Chocobo track.

"Hmm fascinating. This looks familiar, isn't it..." Gaius began to lose himself in thought.

"Wait, you mean that owl from the old Sharlayan library we aided the Warrior of Light in defeating?" Paris replied.

"Indeed. I wonder how they acquired it." Gaius rubbed his chin at the thought.

"It sure would be nice to have though, we could move around, grabbing books and research notes without having to even get up or climb ladders. We should buy it!" Paris tried to convince him.

"It would be nice, but it seems very expensive, we definitely wouldn't have enough points between us to afford it." Gaius explained.

"I can get it for you." Sarya interrupted as her, Asugi and Rose approached them.

"Really? Did you have a lucky run tonight?" Paris asked.

"Heh, something like that. Either way we owe you two for giving us a place to stay while we're here and a way to fund ourselves. We're in debt to you brother so think of this as repaying it a little." Asugi smiled sincerely. Gaius sighed, looking down slightly and adjusting his glasses before looking back up at the Au Ra.

"While it is not completely necessary I do appreciate the thought and accept your offer. Thank you... Brother." Gaius nodded to him while Paris noticed a slight, momentary smile curve upon his lips if only for a second. "Hmm... We should make sure to keep Laris away from this, I don't even want to imagine the kind of mishap he'd get up to if he found himself alone with it." Gaius told his wife.

"Did someone call my name?" Laris asked as he turned towards the group.

"STAY AWAY, LARIS." Paris yelled at him as the Miqo'te jumped off his feet in freight and fled over to Zaren as the rest of the members approached and reunited.

"Haha you're always so cute when you're terrified." Anna laughed at him.

"I swear she is evil." Laris replied.

"It's grown late and everyone's gathered again, what do you say we return to headquarters?" Gaius asked with everyone nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, it's time for the after party!" Robin yelled, raising a drink she was still carrying in the air as Gaius buried his forehead in the palm of his hand.


End file.
